


An Unfair Game

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Loki, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Pet Play, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: You and Loki are in a FWB relationship. Both of you get an invitation to a birthday party of an old “friend” of yours. You don’t intend to go there, especially after sensing some sexual tension between Loki and her, but you change your mind after you get to know who else will join the party: your very first boyfriend. You smell the perfect opportunity to test Loki’s real feelings for you. Your little game, however, pushes Loki to his limits and unleashes his darker, possessive side…





	An Unfair Game

“Hey, what are you doing here, Loki?”  


You had been on your way home from a shopping day with your friend when you met your `special` friend by accident. He surely had adapted to Midgardian life quickly and seemed to enjoy it even - at least some human habits. He was sitting outside a Café, enjoying some hot chocolate with whipped cream and a piece of some lavish chocolate cake (your teeth were hurting just by looking at it).

Loki closed his book, returning your smile. The corners your lips fell down. Not the slightest sign of any feelings could be found on Loki’s face - despite his smile. 

“Want me to go again?” you sighed, rolling your eyes. 

“Well, I thought we agreed on keeping our little bedroom activities a secret,” Loki replied calmly.

“You know, no one will guess we fuck just by having a simple conversation, smartass.”

Loki chuckled. “Well, WE don’t fuck. It’s ME who is fucking YOU every night, little one. I dare you not to forget this.”

He nodded at the empty seat opposite of him. You accepted his offer and sat down, tried your best to keep a straight face while his words were still running through your head. You wouldn’t give this arrogant asshole the satisfaction of showing him any kind of emotional response. You had been in this kind of relationship for around three months now. Someday… it just had happened… At first you had ticked it off as a one-night-stand. The Norse God’s hunger for you, however, had awakened and he never would have accepted labeling your little encounter an one-time matter. Night after night he had visited you ever since. 

Not that you did mind being used like this - no feelings, no responsibility, exactly what you needed after you broke up with your last lover -, but he could treat you with some respect in public at least, right? But was this really the only worry tugging at your heart? Did actually feelings prosper already? Nonsense! There was no way to develop any feelings for this selfish fucker! He took what he wanted, you got what you needed. That was all. Yet his cold behaviour made you fuming with anger. 

“_________! What a delightful surprise to see you again! How are you?”

You jerked at the shrill female voice. Please, today of all days, don’t let it be HER. For months you effectively avoided that woman already - Dolly. A nickname she had given to herself since people used to compliment her for her pretty doll face. Your feelings for this walking nastiness weren’t the fondest ones.

“Hey,” you forced a grin.

Exaggeratedly delighted she squealed, her big eyes fixated on the trickster God, whose eyebrows were raised in surprise. That woman clearly didn’t fit in your choice of friends and your poisoned expression left no doubt you had not the slightest sympathy for her. He didn’t know your true relationship, but eventually he’d connect the dots and find out. Could be amusing, he thought. Lucky fate was with him as the perfect opportunity presented itself just a moment later.

“Don’t you and your handsome friend want to come to my birthday party tonight?” Dolly asked, putting her hand on Loki’s shoulder while throwing a flirty smile at him. She fluttered with her false eyelashes, and you really had a good mind to give her a nice punch right into her painted face. Before you could open your mouth to dismiss her invitation, Loki answered, ”It would be our pleasure to celebrate this important day with you, Miss... ?”

“Just Dolly,” she giggled syrupy sweet, winking at him. You had a hard time not to vomit right here and now; that bizarre courtship behaviour occuring in front of your eyes was simply sickening. She had been here now for less than five minutes, but she AGAIN managed to make you feel invisible. It had always been this way: you talked with a boy you liked, she joined, flirted, and suddenly no one paid attention to you anymore. This alone made you dislike her quite a lot already, but the real reason you hated, really hated, her was…

“I can speak for myself, thank you, Loki. I won’t come, I have other plans.” 

“So, Loki is your name?” Dolly beamed, completely ignoring your rejection. Sure, why should she care? Her goal was to bring Loki’s ass to her party, not yours. Loki seemed quite receptive for Dolly’s not so subtle flirt offensive. They talked, laughed. Wow. You thought Loki had more class. But okay. Fine. Let this loose woman be his new sex thing. They deserved each other. 

You wanted to stand up and leave when Dolly’s nerve-racking voice pestered your eardrums anew.

“Please think about it, _________. It would make me very happy to see you at my party.”

You closed your eyes, tried to calm down. How… How could that bitch act like nothing had happened in past?! And why… Why did she want you to come?! Of course… She actually smelled a rat and noticed there was something between you and Loki. She wanted to prove again that she was the pretty and interesting one, not you. And why? Just because that ONE time someone she liked asked YOU out and not her. She never forgave you, even when you refused to go on a date with that guy back then. 

Loki didn’t miss your clenched jaw and the disdain in your eyes. The trickster God couldn’t fetch the reason of why a boring woman like her had such a great impact on you.

“I assure you… Dolly… she will be there.” Loki smirked.

“Great!” She faced you. “Ethan will be there, too. He wanted to know if you come or not.”

Now it was the Norse God’s turn to drop his smile. Ethan? Who the hell was this Ethan? Judging the sudden change of your expression he surely was, or had been, someone dear in your life. Your next spoken words only added to his suspicion, and he felt his blood boiling in his veins. 

“Alright, expect me to be there.”

“Great!”

Dolly wrote down time and place. Before she finally left she blew Loki a kiss. Neither you nor Loki noticed it as you wordlessly stared at each, both of you thinking the exact same thing: this promised to be a very interesting evening...

***

The sun was setting by the time you slid into your little party outfit: a simple red cocktail dress, shoulder free, nothing too fancy but not less sexy. It fit your curves perfectly and revealed not too much, but enough to let one’s imagination run wild. Beads of pearls curled your neck, but the real eyecatcher were your beautiful red lips. They invited to leave all worries and problems behind, pass a gate leading to a promising world of sweet debauchery, and explore all sinful dreams and fantasies one could even think of. 

Your black stockings were a dream woven of smooth silk, but the true dangerous seduction was hidden underneath the pencil skirt of your dress: sexy knickers made of lace, revealing the perfect curves of your butt, and the garter belt, giving the raunchy look underneath the final cut. You must admit, you rarely had felt this sexy and desirable. Impressive how a bit lace and silk could give one such a powerful feeling.

While putting on your heart shaped earrings, you let your eyes wander to the gorgeous short emerald and gold colored dress on your bed. You found it, amongst other presents, after you had finished your shower. In a small black box on your bedside table you found a breathtaking diamond collier and fitting earrings. Loki had picked every single piece with care. Of course he expected you to wear these gorgeous pieces, but you had no intention to follow his silent command. You weren’t his property after all. Lost in thoughts you took the pretty little crystal bottle with the black ribbon from your makeup desk. A whiff of vanilla and musk embraced your skin - the final puzzle piece of confidence you needed to face this night. All or nothing. Tonight would decide everything. 

****

Loki had picked you up. What a pleasant surprise! He had even offered his arm as you walked side by side to your destination. You smiled to yourself as you remembered his expression as you had opened the door. You hadn’t missed the short squint of his eyes the moment he saw you wearing a complete different outfit. Although Loki had complimented you on your appearance, you knew he had been, and still was, boiling inside for dismissing his luxurious gifts and this knowledge left a sweet taste of gratification. A small victory, but a victory nevertheless. 

The party was exactly how you imagined it to be: boring people, boring music, boring food, the drinks were okay. At least they made you tipsy and helped to endure this dull torment. Several men wanted to start a conversation with you, but you rebuffed them without batting an eye. Not that you weren’t flattered about their flirt attempts, but you were looking for one specific man. Ah, here he was! You swallowed your anger, put on your prettiest fake smile (simply because this piece of garbage didn’t deserve a real smile).

“Ethan!” 

He didn’t change at all: tall and, as much as you hated to admit it, handsome, thick dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only change you could see were the defined muscles outlining through his thin shirt. Seemed like someone had worked out a lot in past. You acted impressed, complimented him.

“Well, you look pretty amazing yourself, _________,” he grinned, eyeing you from head to toe. “Why did we break up again?”

Why did _WE_ break up again?! You took a deep breath and ignored his question. Ethan didn’t stop talking though. His great career, all the money he was making, all the models he had dated, his exercise program, his diet plan. My God, did this guy ever shut up? Had he been like this before? Impossible. You never could have fallen in love with such a shallow and boring man! 

Nervously you looked around. Where did Loki go? You were ready to make this bastard jealous. Four giggling girls moved from their spot and cleared the sight to the couch. Your heart froze. He was sitting there, squeezing Dolly’s thigh while laughing and smiling at her. She was facing him, playing with his hair. She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispered something into his ear. Loki chuckled, looked up then and met your stonelike expression. He smiled. That… That bastard smiled!

“Are you okay, _______? You look like you just saw a ghost,” Ethan asked concerned.

You smiled back at Loki. Two could play this game! You eyed Ethan again, let your hand run up and down his chest and batted your eyes in the most sensual way. 

“You look so strong,” you grinned. Then you let your nose brush his neck, making it look like you kissed him there. “Mmmm, and you smell really good.”

You felt sick doing this, but you couldn’t help yourself. You glimpsed at the Norse God and your plan seemed to work. The wine glass shook in his hands, he was gnashing his teeth. 

Loki couldn’t believe what he was seeing! How… How could you?! How dared you to chose a puny mortal being over HIM?! You were supposed to rush to him, to show that little bitch you wouldn’t tolerate the way she was flirting with him! Instead… Instead you decided toy with this tiny mortal… Was this Ethan, he wondered all of a sudden. 

Loki’s head turned to Dolly. “By the way, I never got an answer to who this Ethan is. Would you mind telling me?”

“Why do you care?” she asked, putting several little kisses on his cheek.

By Odin, what an annoying little slut she was… 

“Just tell me?”

She sighed. “Fine. Ethan is _______ first boyfriend. She was soooooo in love with him.” She giggled disgustingly. Loki shuddered at her words. He was the first love of your life? Probably the very first one who… kissed and… touched you…? One big gulp was enough to empty the glass. Now it was his turn to sigh unnerved.

“But you know what?”  


“What?” he barked.

“I got him, too. I get everything and anyone she wanted. And now I want you.”

What a shameless cunt... She didn’t even hid the fact she was hitting on him only to hurt you! 

Your gaze was fixated on Loki and Dolly. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. 

She… kissed him… She seriously kissed him! Tears welled in your eyes, but didn’t flow. You didn’t allow them to. Deep down you knew this was about to happen. It was a common pattern. You liked a guy. Dolly fucked him. You liked a guy. Dolly fucked him. You fell in love with a guy. Dolly fucked him. On your birthday. The scene of her and Ethan’s naked bodies on YOUR bed in your old apartment flashed in your mind. Their lustful screams echoed in your head. 

Yes. It’s always been like this. Why should it be different now? Well, you had hoped it would have been different with Loki. Wishful thinking. Foolish thinking...

“I am so dumb,” you laughed quietly, whispered then, “Congratulations, you ARE better than me, Dolly.”

In this moment you hated everyone and everything. Loki. Dolly. Ethan. Yourself. 

You reached a point you didn’t care about anything anymore. You felt numb. Tired. Lifeless.

“Did you say something, _______?” Ethan asked. 

You shook your head, took his hand, almost started to cry. “Let’s go upstairs? The bedroom must be there somewhere.” 

The trickster God whereas shove Dolly away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. 

“How dare you, unworthy filth?!”

“Unworthy what?”

“I have enough, I accepted your sluttish lips on my skin far too often already.”

Dolly scoffed. “I am a slut, huh? Think _______ is better?”

“She certainly is.”

Dolly smirked maliciously. “Oh babe, then tell me why she and Ethan just went upstairs. Alone.”

****

The kiss you shared with Ethan was a passionate one, and still… How could a kiss feel so wrong? So empty? His hands were everywhere on your body, but you couldn’t feel his touches at all. It was so different from when Loki touched you. So different... Loki only had to brush his fingertips against your arm and you’d have been aflame. Whereas Ethan’s touch... 

“My God, baby, why did I ever break up with you? You’re so fucking sexy.”

You were about to introduce your fist to his face when the door got opened. 

“Fuck off, dude, I have no interest in a private sausage party.”

Your gaze drifted to a rather calm looking Loki. Something was off though, this calmness surrounding him gave off a creepy vibe. 

“Leave. Now,” he uttered emotionless. His blue orbs stayed on you all the time, but you knew the words weren’t directed at you. 

“Ethan, you should do what he says,” you advised, voice slightly trembling with fear. 

“Shit I will do!” Ethan jumped from the bed, his chest touched Loki’s. They had almost the same height, so your ex didn’t feel intimidated by Loki in the slightest. “I am telling you this only one more time, my friend-” 

Coughing and gurgling sounds was the next you heard coming out from Ethan’s mouth as Loki’s hand wrapped around his throat, squeezing slowly his life out. Or so you feared. 

“Loki, stop it!”

The Norse God moved his face close to Ethan’s, who was struggling helplessly against Loki’s grip. “Now, I am telling you this only one more time. My human,.... my _**mortal**_ friend.” The black haired God bared his teeth to a cruel smile. “Leave this room. Now. Or I’ll make sure to paint every corner of this room with your blood.”

With this he let go of him, marks visible around Ethan’s neck. He ran out of the room like a terrified little child, leaving you alone with your own fate. Everything in you screamed to run away, like Ethan did, but you found yourself unable to move. The fear of what was about to come paralyzed you. Loki rose his hand. You shut your eyes close, pressed a tear from the corner of your eye, but the awaited pain didn’t come. Slowly you opened your eyes again as you felt his knuckles gently stroking your face. The sight in front of you was highly unusual and hardly to fathom. Loki’s eyes appeared to shimmer. Tears? 

“Do you still love him? Is he more important to you than me?” 

You were taken aback by Loki’s insecurity. Never before had you seen him so sad, so vulnerable. Your answer lay on your tongue already, but it never left. Dolly and Loki. They had kissed each other. He had touched her. Fuck! If he wanted HER so badly, then why didn’t he stay with that bitch?!

Your expression hardened, anger was written all over your face. “Why would you care what I feel?! Go back to your new little fucktoy! I know she is better than me!” 

You stood up from the bed and rushed past him, but he held you back, seizing your wrist.

“Let me go, you disgusting son of a bitch!” you yelled, tugging and trying to break free. “Go, fuck your new toy!”

“What is wrong with you all of a sudden?” Loki hissed clearly irritated and addled. “You are the one who was about to fuck another man!”

“Why do you even care?! I am nobody to you!” You cried now, couldn’t lock your pain away any longer. “You don’t feel anything for me!”

“I love you, _________!” Loki shouted. Immediately he held his breath, tried to process what he had just said. But he did. It was the simple truth. He loved you. He didn’t want to see you with anyone else but him. 

You also stood still for a moment. _I love you, _________._ His words reached your ears, but ricocheted off your heart. Lie. Just a terrible lie to soothe you. 

“There is a reason you are called liesmith, Loki. All you can do is lying!”

You wanted to turn and go, but he was still holding you. 

“Let me finally go!” You started to fight again. 

“I don’t lie to you!” Loki looked at you with dead serious eyes. 

You had enough. You threw a _“Fuck you, asshole!”_ his way and spat into his face. Your bold action took him by surprise and for a split second his grip loosened. You took advantage of his confusion, struggled completely free from his grip and hurried out of the room.You staggered down the stairs, tears blinding you, and you almost fell, but you didn’t care, you just wanted to leave, wanted to escape from this nightmare. You walked past a laughing group. One of the men took your arm in order to hold you back.

“________ was your name, right?” He thrusted a glass of champagne into your hands. “Why not give a toast to our beloved birthday girl?”

Oh, yes! Why not give a toast to our beloved birthday girl?

All eyes were directed at you. Dolly smiled sickly sweet at you. You rose your glass. Fine then!

“Happy birthday, dear Dolly! Not only have you always been the most miserable friend one can imagine, but also the greatest whore I ever had the honor to meet. Thank you for fucking my boyfriend, Ethan, back then in MY bed on MY birthday. I salute you, Queen of all bitches!” Alternately you looked at Dolly and Ethan, both staring back at you in utter shock and disbelief. “And thank you, Ethan,” you continued, “for showing me what an unbelievable dick-driven asshole you were and still are.”

It took you less than ten seconds do drink up. The glass slipped from your hands. It shattered, and with it your hope to meet Loki ever again. 

*** 

For what it felt like hours you rambled through the streets. Going home was the last thing you wanted to do for you knew the moment you would cross the threshold you’d break down and cry your eyes out. But you sooner or later you had to go home. You had no money for a hotel and a night outside wasn’t an option either. 

It was late at night the time you arrived your home. You just wanted to fall into your bed and fall asleep.  


“Finally,” you sighed, turning on the light of the bedroom. 

“Yes, finally.”

You spun around, only to find Loki sitting on your bed. “You took your time, little pet.”

“Are you done fucking her?” you spat. 

The trickster God clenched his fists. Slowly he stood up, prowled your way. The uncertainty of his next move was maddening. You were sure Loki could hear your heart drumming wildly against your chest.

“You better leave, Loki,” you muttered weakly, fear in your voice palpable.

Loki’s body touched yours, so you were trapped between him and the door. 

“Undress.” That was all he said. Unable to move you just gaped at him. “I said, undress. I am tired of your game.” You found your courage and ability to move again, lifted your hand, ready to show this arrogant ass your own opinion regarding his request. But before you could do so he caught your wrist, turned your around and pressed you against the wall. 

“Wanna try that again, pet? You humiliated me enough tonight already,” the Norse God whispered into your ear, his warm breath tactile on your skin. _Pet_ , he had called you. For the very first time. How… How did this one word just cause such a lovely prickle between your thighs? 

His voice changed, got thick and husky when he growled, “You know what, in fact you are right. I _don’t care_ how you feel for me. You are mine, no matter what. You are fucking MINE.” You yelped in pain as his teeth left marks on your skin. “My. Pet,” Loki husked. “I am not your... pet,” you replied, desperately trying to keep your defense up. “Shall we bet, my dear?” the raven black haired man countered provokingly. His free hand glided up your dress until it reached the zipper of your dress. Cool air met your hot skin as he slowly tugged it down until the base of your spine, freeing you from the fabrics. Sharply he soaked in air at the sight of your backside. God, you were by far the most desirable thing he had ever encountered. 

“Why did you never wear this kind of underwear for me before, mortal?” You faintly moaned when he groped your ass before he presented your flesh there with a nice smack, leaving a faint pinkish color on your buttock. You licked your lips and Loki chuckled amused. “Do you like this? I surely enjoy,” another spank - harder this time -, another moan - louder this time - of yours, ”watching your pretty ass turning red, pet.”

“I-I am not your fucking p-pet,” you exhaled, sounding more aroused than you intended to.

“Keep telling this yourself, _________. Your resistance is breaking.”

“Fuck you, Loki!”

You squirmed and screamed when Loki fisted your hair and pulled on them with such violence, the stinging pain was reaching down your neck. His bruatilty, however, didn’t smother the tingling feeling in your stomach. Not at all. He offered your ass another taste of his strength. Not his full strength of course. You’re well aware of the fact that he could break, no, crush every single bone of your body in an instant. His main goal, however, wasn’t to inflict pain. Oh well, maybe a tad, but pain and pleasure went hand in hand at times, right? And God, the pleasure you gained out of his rough treatment was immense. 

“Dare to say that again?”

You looked behind, eyes filled with rage and lust likewise. Oh, was it fun to tease him! “I said. Fuck. You. Loki!” you growled through clenched teeth

“Getting bratty, aren’t we?” the Asgardian prince smirked, half jeering, half entertained. His fingers hooked underneath the right side of your slip. With ease he ripped the fabric apart. The sound it made was small, but startled you nevertheless. He did the same with the other side of your knickers, bared the most sensitive part of your body this way. Your alluring scent bewitched his senses.

He lost the last piece of his self-restraint. The whole time today he was waiting for this moment. His feet kicked your legs apart. Loki’s hand found quickly its way to your dripping cunt. He rubbed your soaked folds, slightly brushed your clit before he let the tip of his finger slide a bit into your wet core. You couldn’t help but voice your bliss, and move your hips against his fingers. It felt so good… but it wasn’t enough… You needed more...

“See? You are my pet after all. Always ready for me.” Loki bit is lip, relished the feeling of your hot juices on his digits. He watched your pretty butt moving back and forth. Truly a sight to behold. “And see what greedy little thing you are? Soiling my fingers like this.” He clicked with his tongue. “Dirty little pet.”

“You want me to be your fucking pet so badly, Loki?” 

You looked behind you, curious eyes met yours.

“Earn it,” you panted. ”Earn me.”

His palm landed on your already red painted buttocks again, sending another jolt of stinging pain and pleasure through your body.

“Sassy today, aren’t we? Earn you?” Loki scoffed. “I HAVE you already!”

The pressure against your back and on your scalp disappeared. You let out a relieved sigh, followed by a frustrated one. The sudden lack of touch made you mad. The Norse God laughed at your glare. 

“Don’t give me that look, my dearest,” Loki pouted playfully, sitting down on the edge of the bed when he reached it. “Though I must confess you look really cute when you’re angry.” Loki narrowed his eyes then, no trace of softness was left in his handsome features. 

“Face me,” he commanded stern, leaving no room for backtalk. 

On shaky legs you did as you were told to. Loki tugged on his tie, loosened it then. His hungry gaze let you shudder in sweet anticipation. Patiently you awaited his next order. Or… should you dare to misbehave for once and play a little bit with him? Too slow. Loki’s demanding voice interrupted your thoughts. 

“Now show me what a good pet you are and go on all fours.” 

Something in you was bristling up at the very idea, but another part wanted exactly this. Sure, Loki had always been the dominant one, but this kind of game was new to you. Was it the trickster God’s magic or your own free will that forced you down on your knees? Whatever it was, it felt so wrong, but oh, so right. So, you dropped down to your knees, awaiting his next order.

“Now come to your rightful owner.”

“My… rightful owner..?” 

“Pets don’t talk.” The Prince stretched out his hand to you. “Now come here and show me what a nice little loyal thing you are.”

“Do it!” he screamed when he noticed your reluctance. 

You started to crawl his direction, assuaged to see your obedience eased his bad temper. Confidence began to stir up in you. Loki seemed calm and collected, but his eyes betrayed him. They were glimmering with hunger and desire, and in this very moment you understood that this man wanted you, no matter what. He was always talking about you being his, but he was also your. It was a perfectly closed circle. He wanted you. He had you. You wanted him. You had him. 

“Never forget you are mine, _________” he mouthed as you drew closer. “No one elses…” You and Ethan… The pictures of you two together… Loki couldn’t erase them. They were drilled into his mind, caused an endless riff in his heart. This feeling… It was… confusing… And it angered him to no end. 

“Don’t let your owner wait,” he snarled impatiently. 

Chill air brushed your bare pussy as you moved on your hands and knees. What were you doing?! Why were you enjoying this?! It was odd, but… there was something liberating in this situation, something… you couldn’t quite catch it, but you felt kind of… free…?

Like a kitten you rubbed your head on his hand. You looked up at him, felt contentment wrapping around your heart at his approving smile. You didn’t wait for another instruction. You kissed the back of his hand, shyly started to lick his long, slender fingers then. Satisfied he sighed. 

“Turn around. Face down. Ass up.”

The sudden confusion in your eyes disturbed Loki. Why couldn’t you simply do as you were told? You really could use one or two lessons regarding complete submission. But you’d learn. He’d teach you. One step after another. 

“Are you deaf, pet? Do as I say!”

“L-Loki, I-”

“Uh!” Threatening he rose his finger, lifted his head and looked down at you, radiating sheer and utter dominance. “Pets don’t talk. Didn’t I tell you so? Now, behave, or I have to take other measures. And believe me when I say you won’t like them.” 

It felt less and less like a play, and the trickster God’s mood swings disturbed you greatly. He was calm, effervescent the next second, loving again, violent the next moment… Well, he always had been rather… let’s say, surprising, but this situation surpassed your wildest dreams. 

“Let’s try it again, shall we? I hope for you to listen this time.”

You tried to calm your hammering heart. It was hopeless.. Your face burned, and the warmth that pooled between your legs turned into a heat; a heat and prickle so unbearable, you had to control your desire to beg him giving you release already. He wouldn’t show mercy now. Not now. You sensed it. You knew it.

The Asgardian prince repeated his command. Quiet and slow. “Turn around. Face down. Ass up.”

Now you did, felt your cheeks turning brighter at the very awareness of showing him everything of you. The cold ground stung on your hot skin, as did Loki’s cold hand as he tenderly rubbed your bruised butt. Your folds were covered in your honey, built a small sparkling river down your inner thighs. 

“Gorgeous,” he muttered. “You know you are mine, don’t you?” he whispered to himself. He suddenly gave your buttock a hard squeeze and chuckled. Half a moan, half a yelp fled from your lips. “You know I am not very fond of these ridiculous… toys as you humans call it… But I stumbled across something very intriguing, so… And you are my pretty little pet…”

He leaned forward, touched your hair, your throat, saw a faint green light. You heard a small chain rattle. What… had happened? Some soft material was wrapped around your neck, tight, but not too tight. A… leather collar?! A collar with a chain attached?! Probably it wasn’t the best idea, but you needed to make sure! You moved your hand to your neck, to your head then. Damn him and his magic powers! Really… A collar with chains attached and…. he even used his magic to give you cat ears! 

“Pretty kitty,” Loki marveled. 

_K-Kitty…?_

“Only one thing is missing, my lovely pet.” 

Loki put the chain aside. You moaned aloud as he slid two, three fingers into your cunt, while caressing your clit with his free hand. As before you rocked your hips against his hands again, just the right rhythm to make yourself whimper streams of curses. Loki granted you this little slip. Pets didn’t talk after all, but he was enjoying himself too much now as to ruin this incredible erotic moment of you rubbing against him like the needy little slut you were. 

“No!” you screamed, when he pulled back. “Please!” You were so close… Just a bit more… How could he…?! You whimpered again, his hand was between your legs once more, but this time he drew a line up your tight hole, used your juices to wet you there. Your eyes shot open as you realized what he was trying to do. 

“D-Don’t… L-Loki, please…”

“Shhhh,” he hushed. “Relax. Relax, love.”

_...love..._

You trembled all the time while Loki took his time to pleasure you with his fingers, playing with your pussy, with your tight hole then. With care he did, tried to ease your concerns, to melt you fear. And soon he succeeded. You let loose, felt nothing but bliss and the desire to being taken. 

“Are you feeling good, my little kitten? Do you think you can handle this now?” the trickster God asked, grazing something cold and hard against your pussy. At the same time you felt something soft tickling the insides of your thigh. Was this..?! A… tail.. A tail plug?!

“Hm? I didn’t hear you, pet. Do you think you handle this now?”

You only managed to move your head up and down. Faint fear spread in your heart, but you needed to feel something. You just needed to…!

“Tell me if it hurts, got it? I will stop then.”

There was no harshness in his voice anymore. His care for you touched you somehow. He could have done as he pleased, could have had his way with you just how he wanted to... but he didn’t. He DID care for you. All doubts and fear dissolved. You relaxed completely. 

“Good girl. Good pet,” he complimented while slowly pushing the tail plug into you. Your fingernails bored into your palm, you bit your lip. That kind of pain was a completely new one, but gladly it didn’t last for too long. The plug wasn’t that big and thick, so it wasn’t all too difficult to put it inside - also thanks to your natural lubricant -, much to Loki’s joy. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.”

“How do you feel?”

“G-Good.”

“Can you move?”

“Yes.”

“Then turn around again. Look at me.”

He tugged on the chain, signaling you that way to move. Still unused to that overwhelming new feeling you obeyed, turned around and forced yourself to catch his sharp eyes with yours.

He caressed your cheek. “You did so well, little one. I am proud of you.”

Smiling, you rubbed your head against his hand again, and he chuckled. 

“Is my pretty little kitten hungry?”

You nodded. Confidence took over you again. Oh fuck, you really were hungry! You took his finger into your mouth and sucked hard. Loki’s heart was about to explode. No, he wouldn’t let you go. No fucking way he would. You were just too sexy, too pretty. You were his and he’d remind you every day of this. 

“My pet is really hungry,” Loki stated quietly laughing.

Again you nodded, putting your hand on his crotch. Scarcely audible you moaned against his finger, sending wonderful shivers through his body. You stroke his straining cock through the fabric, got low, fevered growls in return. Eyes were locked while you licked and sucked on his digits, caressing and lightly squeezing his hard dick. For a while it went on like this, leaving both of you more and more desperate for more. 

“Get your real treat, pet,” the Aeasir God croaked, half in trance already. A hushed laugh fled from between his lips, it was too sweet how eager you were to taste him. You waited no second, opened his fly and took out his erection. Screw the teasing now! You wanted him! Wanted to taste him! Wanted to make him whimper! Wanted to turn him into this shivering, groaning and cursing mess he always became whenever you spoiled him with your warm and skilled mouth. It didn’t take long until you achieved your goal. Your prince moaned, whimpered, trembled. His fingers combed your hair, pulled on them. 

“Good… Good little pet… You are doing so well…”

You licked, sucked, licked, took him into your mouth, licked around his shaft again, his balls… 

His raspy voice made drove you slowly crazy. You needed to feel him soon… You needed to feel his cock in you…!

Your eyes met. Want and need was written all over Loki’s face. “Come here!” he growled throaty. Mewling, you followed him on the bed as he forced you to by pulling on the chain. You helped him taking off his shirt, his slacks and underwear. He was laying on his back then, his raven black hair splayed hair across the mattress. No words needed to be exchanged. It was clear what he expected from you and you’d gladly fulfill his wish. But before you’d allowed yourself to tease him a little bit for once. You moved your lower body, brushed your pussy and clit against his hard cock. What a pleasure it was to see Loki like this! Beneath you, his mouth open, panting hard, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. But then his eyes shot open and with great force he yanked on the chains again. “Do it, pet! Fuck me!”

You both moaned in ecstasy as his hard cock disappeared in your tight heat. You felt even tighter with your other hole being filled as well. Feelings, so indescribable, so new, so exhilarating, so overwhelming took possession of your body. You just couldn’t control yourself, bounced up and down his shaft, grounded your hips, moved the way your body was telling you to. All pain was gone, replaced by nothing but pure lust. You’re facing the ceiling, eyes closed, moaning and half screaming. Loki’s hand was running up and down your thigh. With his other hand he was still holding the chains; it rattled quietly every time you rocked up and down. Your soft tail brushed Loki’s legs; it felt like heaven - YOU felt like heaven. 

The Norse God forced himself to keep his eyes open. Fuck, just what a beauty you were…! You were so damn adorable and sexy already, but with the cat ears, the collar and the tail… My God, he’d never ever let you go. Never! Even if it meant to lock you up in a cage, it didn’t matter. You’d never leave his side again. You were his. You were fucking his!

“Oh yes… Good girl… Good pet… Yes..,” Loki grunted, sending wave after wave of rapture through your veins with each lustful moan he made. You rode him harder, the sloppy sounds of your sexes made you both dizzy. You heard him growling like a starving animal; the next second he shot up and tore your bra apart. He pressed your tits together, feasted on them. He squeezed and twisted your nipples, nibbled and sucked, put them between his teeth and tugged on them. God... Oh God... Your fingers buried in his hair. You pulled him as close as possible, and suddenly your whole body shuddered, your legs shook under the intensity of your orgasm. 

The trickster God gave you no time to catch your breath He throw you onto the mattress, brought you into his desired position: your face buried in the pillow, your pretty ass sticking out in the air as high as possible. You felt his strong hand on your head, the nape of your neck. He was holding you down, pressing you down with all force, while pounding your cunt as fast and hard as possible. Your muffled begs and screams fueled his lust only more. You then felt how his fingertips travelled down your spine. He took your tail and lifted it, watched his cock plunging into your tight and wet pussy. You squealed and quivered. Good! Loki grinned victorious. You’d forget this Ethan once and for all. He’d fuck you as hard and as often as it took for you to lose the last ounce of memory of this ridiculous, tiny and unworthy creature. Nobody could touch you but him! Nobody! Everyone who’d dare to would pay with their pitiful life! 

A few more hard thrusts and you yelled Loki’s name as you reached another sense robbing climax. He took your hips and held you close, scratched your smooth skin as he pumped his seed completely into you. Again, and again he let his seed flow into your body, until you both collapsed onto the bed, sweating and completely exhausted but satisfied.

Loki pulled you close, held you tight and showered you with kisses and affectionate words. He took the blanket and covered your quivering form with it wrapped his arms around you again to keep you warm. This was also so new to you. It was the first time you witnessed his soft side, his… loving side… 

“Are you doing alright, little one?” 

“Y-Yes,” you answered, still panting hard. Loki stroked your butt, used his magic to ease the pain there. Moments later you were “human” again. 

“You did really good, little one.” The Norse God gently kissed your temple. “I am proud of you.” 

You smiled, but instantly remembered her.

“What about her?”

“Who?” Loki asked surprised.

“... Dolly…”

“What about her?”

“Don’t you…” You were scared to finish the question. But you needed to know. You HAD to know. ”Don’t you want her more than me? She is… prettier and for sure more funny and-”

“She is the most boring person I met in my entire life!” Loki rolled with his eyes. “This mortal should be grateful for me not to deliver her from her miserable existence! The same goes for your Ethan!”

“He isn’t my Ethan! I don’t feel anything for him anymore!”

“I truly hope so, _________. You are mine and this won’t change. Do you understand?”

His mesmerizing eyes haunted yours. He was more than serious about what he had said. He wouldn’t accept a “No”. You were bound to him. From now on to eternity. 

“Yes, I understand.”

He smiled and kissed you gently. “Good. Good girl. And next time you wear that green dress I brought you. You looked good tonight, but I am certain I prefer a green color on you.”

“Yes, sir,” you giggled weak but happy.   


Minutes of silence passed.

“May I ask you something, Loki?” 

“Hm?” 

His words during your argument appeared in your head. 

_“I love you, _________!”_

That was what he had said. But did he really mean it? Or were these words just spoken in the heat of the moment? Where they true? Or not? You couldn’t form the question. The fear of rejection didn’t allow you to. So you stayed silent.

Whether Loki was reading your mind or not, you didn’t know, but you soaked in air as he said, ”You are right, I am called liesmith, but I’d never lie to you. Remember this.” He wasn’t looking at you, but you somehow believed him. Now Loki faced you again, caught your lips with his. 

“How does a hot bath sound?” 

“Nice,” you smiled. “I’d love to take one.” 

Loki returned your smile and nodded. He pressed his mouth against your forehead. “I’ll draw us one.”

He stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it you shouted after him. He turned, eyes wide with wonder. “Yes?” 

_I think I love you, Loki._

The words never reached him.

“Thank you, Loki.”

Not yet… It was far too early for this, even when you both sensed your true hidden feelings already… But not yet... Not yet...

You thought you caught the faintest shadow of a smile on his face. 

Love could be an unfair game. It could go unfair ways. But in the end you’d find each other and both win this game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
